Justin Bruening
Justin Bruening is an American actor and former fashion model. In 2003, his acting career began when he was cast in the role of Jamie Martin on the daytime drama All My Children, earning him a Soap Opera Digest Award in 2005 for his portrayal of the character. He plays Benjamin Price on ABC Family's Ravenswood. Biography Justin was raised in the small town of St. Helena, Nebraska (a then-population of 85), and he graduated from high school with only nine classmates. Career Following graduation, Bruening moved to San Diego, CA. It was there that he was discovered by Sue Nessel, a talent scout for Scott Copeland International, at McDonald' in Escondido just north of San Diego. Soon afterwards, Copeland got him his first modeling job for Abercrombie & Fitch. Following his first commercial job, Bruening was encouraged to study acting by Copeland and was noticed by All My Children casting director Judy Wilson. Bruening originally auditioned for the role of JR Chandler on All My Children, but was eventually cast in the role of James "Jamie" Martin in July 2003. For a brief time, in 2004 and 2005, Bruening also portrayed Jamie Martin on One Life to Live'' during a crossover storyline. During his role of Jamie, Bruening was featured as ''Daytime's Hottest Star in Teen People, US Weekly, Star and J-14 magazines respectively. In addition to his work on soap operas, he has had a guest appearance on Hope & Faith and a small part in the film Fat Girls. He was up for the role of Superman in Superman Returns, but the part was won by Brandon Routh instead. He also appeared in the Britney Spears music video "Boys". On October 21, 2007 he appeared on CB's Cold Case, in the episode "Thick As Thieves". On November 2, 2007, it was announced that Bruening would be starring in a new rendition of the original Knight Rider series, portraying the original Knight Rider's son, Mike Traceur, for a two-hour film on NBC. NBC decided after successful ratings for the film to continue the story as a series, and commissioned an official series for its debut for 2008-2009 television season. In 2011, Bruening began a recurring role on the CW mystery series,Ringer. In 2012, he began a recurring role on the ABC Family drama, Switched at Birth as Chef Jeff. Now, in 2013, he has a recurring role on Grey's Anatomy as Paramedic Matt. Personal life Bruening proposed to former All My Children co-star Alexa Havins on the set of the soap opera. They were married on June 5, 2005. The two were friends first before becoming romantically involved. After Bruening left All My Children, Havins exited shortly after and the couple moved to Los Angeles. On August 10, 2010, he and Havins welcomed their first child, daughter Lexington Grace Bruening. In his spare time, Bruening collects Converse All-Star sneakers. In 2007, he had 15 or 16 pairs of the shoe brand. Gallery Justin Bruening.jpg Justin Bruening 1.jpg Justin Bruening 2.jpg Justin Bruening 3.jpg Justin Bruening 4.jpg Justin Bruening 5.jpg Category:Actor (Ravenswood) Category:Supporting Cast